Kino Aki
Kino Aki (木野 秋) was the very first manager of the original Raimon Soccer Club, and later one of the managers for Inazuma Japan. In the Inazuma Eleven GO series, she is the coach of Akizora Challengers. She is also the aunt of Tenma. Background She is the childhood friend of Ichinose, Nishigaki and Domon. Aki, Domon, Nishigaki and Ichinose all lived together in the United States of America and played soccer together. She tragically witnessed Ichinose being hit by a truck and decided to give up soccer because of this. She and Domon returned to Japan under the impression that Ichinose was dead. Later on, she met Endou Mamoru when he went to use the bathroom and was impressed by his love for soccer which made Ichinose come to her mind. She helped him form the soccer club and became the first manager of the team. She also harbored romantic feelings for Endou. She and Endou were very excited when the first six members of their club joined them. Personality She is sweet and kind. However she can serious when she needs to be. Appearance She has short dark green hair. Also she wears a pink clip at the left side of her head, and has brown eyes. She always wears a white shirt with a green ribbon and a grey skirt, partnered with dark blue socks and dark purple shoes. The other outfit that Aki is seen wearing is an orange track suit with white stripes at each sleeve and a pair of white shoes. At the end of episode 18 she wore a blue t shirt, with white stripes on sleeves and a collar, fitted along with white shorts with blue stripes at each side. In episode 86 she was seen in a pale blue dress with turquoise bow, pale blue gloves, white pantyhose, pale blue shoes, yellow bag and white and turquoise headband, but without clip. During fith ending song Aki was seen wearning dark green t shirt and turquoise dress with darker flowers. When she was younger she wore green t-shirt with a pink stripe running across the center, fitted along white short sleeved hoodie, blue shorts and white and pink trainers. She also had two small green clips instead of pink one. While in game her school skirt, socks and clip were green. And when she was younger she was seen in light blue dress, white shirt underneath, pink scarf and jeans. In GO she wears a long green sweater over an orange shirt and a long white skirt with a green horizontal line, along with black stockings and orange sneakers. She loses her clip and wears an emerald necklace. As Akizora Challengers coach was also seen in white and light orange tracksuit. In Ares, she wears the Tonegawa Tousen school uniform, which is a traditional seifuku consisting of a whit T-shirt, green collar, green skirt, pink ribbon, white socks and black shoes. Her hairstyle is a little different, having smaller spikes and a different shade of green. Her eyes are also changed from green to black. Abilities 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 1 During the first episode, like Endou Mamoru, she also wanted others to practice. Kurimatsu Teppei, Shishido Sakichi, and Kabeyama Heigorou even told her that she sounded like Endou, she also agreed that his influence wore off on her. Later on, when Endou, Ichinose and Domon were trying to master the hissatsu Tri-Pegasus, she was eventually the reason they were able to complete it. She was also along with Otonashi and Natsumi, the one to discover what Zeus' source of incredible power during the match with Raimon. Season 2 During the fight against Aliea Gakuen, she was sad that many of the players in the team got injured but she encourages everyone to do their best, just like Endou. Endou almost gave up when Kazemaru left the team, so she tries encouraging him, but unfortunately, she cannot change his mind. Ultimately, Endou was able to move on after watching Tachimukai trying to complete Majin The Hand, much to Aki's satisfaction. Season 3 During the FFI Arc, She became Inazuma Japan's manager. During episode 97 and episode 98, she wanted to be with Ichinose, even considering quitting being the manager of Inazuma Japan but Domon insisted that she had to reconsider her decision, since it is her responsibility to be the manager of Inazuma Japan. Right after the final match we can see her getting something like a "love letter" on one of the photos, it looks like it was from Ichinose, who was telling her that he is well and that his surgery was successful. In episode 126 like the rest of raimon she also graduated, and she is seen to be very happy seeing Ichinose playing soccer again. She was also shown in a school album taking part in some sort of school play alongside Endou, Kurimatsu and Kabeyama. 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' She's the landlady of the apartment where Matsukaze Tenma lives. She was mistakenly assumed by Nishizono Shinsuke as Tenma's mother. She seems to be uncomfortable by his assumption, though Tenma immediately corrects him, saying that she is more of an "onee-san" or elder sister. She takes care of Tenma by cooking him food. She blushed when Tenma asked her if she received a call from America, hinting a possible relationship with Ichinose. In episode 21, she is revealed as Akizora Challengers' coach. In episode 29, she wished Tenma "Good Luck", before the match with Kidokawa Seishuu. Later in episode 41, she is seen talking with Natsumi when Raimon was about to play the finals match. She also said to Natsumi that Tenma is similar to Endou, Natsumi's husband and it made Natsumi blush. In episode 44, she was seen celebrating Raimon's victory with Natsumi. In episode 46, she was seen in Raimon's soccer club room bringing a cake to celebrate Raimon's victory. Then she is seen watching the television along with Otonashi. She is glad because she can celebrate Raimon's championship with Otonashi again. 'Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone (Anime)' She appeared in episode 2 when the Raimon soccer went back to the time of the founding of the Raimon soccer club. In episode 30, she talked with Tenma and Fei about Endou's accomplishments. Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin After the formation of the Soccer Reformation Committee, Aki transfers to Tonegawa Tousen with Endou and Hibiki and becomes manager of the new team. She first appearsduring the match between Inakuni Raimon and Tonegawa Tousen. After Inakuni Raimon scored their first goal with Backdraft, Genba Kouji gets injured, so Aki treats him for his injury. During the final of the Football Frontier, she was watching in the stands with Otonashi Haruna. Film Appearances 'Inazuma Eleven movie' Inazuma Eleven Go movie Quotes *You guys are lazy Relationships Endou Mamoru Otonashi Haruna Domon Asuka Ichinose Kazuya Knownable Relatives *Matsukaze Tenma (Nephew) Trivia *Her birthday is ???. *Her english version name is Silvia Woods. *Like the other managers of the original series, she also has a season motive as her name, aki (秋) means Autumn. *Her English version name Silvia Woods derives from the Latin word silva which means "woodland". *She is one of Endou's wives in one of the timelines in Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. *In the first game it was said that she was in the youth team along with Ichinose and Domon, while in the anime she wasn't. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Fumiko Orikasa *'English' : Sarah Hauser :all information on Kino Aki came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Kino_Aki Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females